Street navigation has been significantly aided in recent years by advances in communication technology. Indeed, mobile telephones or smart phones now generally include a satellite navigation application capable of displaying to a user a view of a map and/or satellite image of a desired location. Such mobile devices generally comprise a positioning system such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) that can indicate a relatively precise location of the user on the map/satellite image, track the movements of the mobile device on the map/satellite image, and even guide the user to a desired destination.
While such navigational aids provide a generally adequate service for the purpose of street navigation, they are generally unhelpful for navigation within buildings or building complexes, such as shopping complexes, airports, hospitals, etc. Indeed, to be able to locate and/or guide a user through such building structures, a detailed 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional plan of the building structure is generally needed, and the precise location of points on this plan should be available so that the user's position can be plotted on such a plan. While plans, such as architect drawings, of building complexes are often available or can be created, there is a technical problem in accurately georeferencing points of these plans in simple manner.